Passive elements such as inductors, resistors, and capacitors are essential parts in any RF wireless circuit. A capacitor is an electrical/electronic device that can store energy in the electric field between a pair of conductors (called “plates”). The process of storing energy in the capacitor is known as “charging”, and involves electric charges of equal magnitude, but opposite polarity, building up on each plate. Capacitors are often used in electric and electronic circuits as energy-storage devices. They can also be used to differentiate between high-frequency and low-frequency signals. This property makes them useful in electronic filters.
Large capacitors are particularly needed for decoupling purposes in order to satisfy power supply requirements and/or minimize signal noise. Typically, a large area is required (about 106 um2) to produce a nano-farad capacitor with current on-chip capacitor capability. However, high value capacitors are difficult to manufacture on-chip. As a result, it is often the case that surface mount capacitors are utilized instead. This is because surface mount capacitors minimize packaging costs relative to high value capacitors.
Accordingly, there exists a need in the art to overcome the deficiencies and limitations described hereinabove.